This invention relates generally to a miniature motor having a frequency generator for detecting motor revolution to drive the capstan in a small-sized tape recorder, for example, and more particularly to a miniature motor having a frequency generator in which efficiency and accuracy in mounting a frequency generator stator in the motor housing are improved by providing on the stator of the frequency generator a plurality of stator engaging portions for engaging with a motor housing.